So In Love With You
by Extraordinarily Extraordinary
Summary: My thoughts on what was going through Ross and Rachel's heads after Ross caught her at the airport. Just a little two-shot from me! Enjoy and please review!
1. Rachel

**Rachel's POV sort of...**

* * *

><p>"I am so in love with you."<p>

The words played over and over in her head. He loved her. He loved _her. _Loved. Out of everyone in the world, he chose her. He was in love with her.

And what had see done? She'd gotten onto the stupid plane!

She sat in her seat, shaking, as they closed the door. She knew from experience that the door was not the easiest thing to close. She knew she still had a bit of time.

She whipped out her phone and dialled the number she knew off by heart. It had been her number once, after all.

The phone rang and rang until the answering machine picked up. Of course he wasn't home yet. He had only just left the airport, she thought.

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "Ross, hi, It's me. I just got back on the plane and I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you and all of a sudden you're there and saying these things and now I'm just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I should have said and I didn't. I mean I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Because of course I do. I love you. I love you. I love you. What am I doing? I love you. Oh, I've got to see you. I've got to get off this plane. Excuse me!"

She didn't know what she was doing. All she knew was that she needed to get off the plane and she needed to get to Ross' apartment.

A flight attendant came over to her, already looking angry. Rachel supposed this was due to the fact that it was sort of her fault the plane was delayed in the first place. Of course, it was really Phoebe's fault but it was Rachel who had been talking to her and it was Rachel who had told the man beside her what Phoebe had said.

The flight attendant came up beside her and said, "Miss, please sit down."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I've got to get off the plane," Rachel said as she grabbed the stuff out of the overhead compartment. "I need to tell somebody that I love them!"

"Miss I can't let you off the plane," the lady shook her head. "I am afraid you're going to have to take your seat."

"Ah please miss, you don't understand!" Rachel argued only to have the woman shake her head again. "Oh come on miss! Isn't there any way that you can just let me off the plane?"

She hit end on the phone realizing it was still on and Ross could hear everything. She didn't want him to hear this. She knew what she was going to have to do.

"Miss," she said. "Look at me. Have you ever been in love?"

The woman nodded her head, "Once. But I ruined it."

"Well," Rachel said. "Then you know what I mean when I say that if I don't get off this plane, I'm going to be ruining my one chance at true love. I am in love with this wonderful, brilliant, hardworking, handsome guy and it just so happens that he loves me back. I need off this plane or I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life."

The woman looked at her and smiled, "Go."

Rachel smiled at her and mouthed 'thanks' before rushing off to the front of the plane, telling the staff up there that it was an emergency. She knew they'd hate her, she knew the rest of the passengers would hate her since they were so anxious to get to Paris but she really didn't care.

She needed to see Ross.

She arrived at his apartment shortly after. She'd gotten a cab and gotten the cabbie to drive as fast as possible, knowing that Ross was with Phoebe, who was the fastest driver Rachel had ever been with.

She walked up to his apartment, slowing as she reached the familiar door. She'd been so ready, she'd been prepared for this. But walking down that hall made it seem so real. She was risking her career and her life and if this didn't work out, what then?

She stood outside the door for what seemed like forever and was actually only five minutes. She could hear Ross listening to her message. He was screaming at it though it was hard to tell what he was yelling.

She opened the door quietly in time to hear the final words.

"DID SHE GET OFF THE PLANE?" he yelled at the machine.

She took a deep breath and gathered all her courage, "I got off the plane."

Ross spun on his heel to see her there.

The next few minutes seemed to pass far too quickly for Rachel's liking.

Before long, Ross was pulling her with him along the hall, down the stairs and onto the street. He pulled her all the way to apartment 20.

"Ross," she said. "Go in and don't tell them I'm here, okay?"

He looked at her confused for a moment before laughing slightly and kissing her, "Got it."

She kissed him back, "I do love you."

"I know," he said, kissing her full on the mouth before opening the door.


	2. Ross

**Ross' POV sort of...**

* * *

><p>"I am so in love with you."<p>

The words played over and over in his head.

He was in the cab with Phoebe who, while still driving dangerously fast, had slowed down considerably. They were headed home, away from the airport where the love of his life had just gotten onto a plane, knowing full well how he felt.

It was safe to say that Ross was a little mad. He knew he shouldn't be. But he was a bit angry. Although, he figured, that anger would likely become sadness by the time he reached his apartment.

He reached the apartment quicker than he would have expected and told Phoebe that he wanted to be alone. He entered the apartment, turned his lights on and closed the curtains. He knew that Monica, Chandler, Joey, Mike and Phoebe would be wanting to check up on him but he couldn't deal with them right then. He'd just been turned down by the one woman he had truly loved.

He hit play on his answering machine after seeing the light flash.

Rachel's voice came out of nowhere and he sat down, listening intently to what she had to say, "Ross, hi, It's me. I just got back on the plane and I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us. It's just that I wasn't expecting to see you and all of a sudden you're there and saying these things and now I'm just sitting here and thinking of all the stuff I should have said and I didn't. I mean I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too. Because of course I do. I love you. I love you. I love you. What am I doing? I love you. Oh, I've got to see you. I've got to get off this plane. Excuse me!"

A new voice came from what Ross could only assume was the flight attendant, "Miss, please sit down."

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I've got to get off the plane," Rachel said. "I need to tell somebody that I love them!"

"Miss I can't let you off the plane," Ross heard the attendant say. "I am afraid you're going to have to take your seat."

"Ah please miss, you don't understand! Oh, come on miss! Isn't there any way that you can just let me off the - "

That was all there was. Ross played the last part over again and started yelling at the machine. This was his chance. Rachel wanted to be with him! She wanted to get off the plane and this woman wasn't letting her!

"DID SHE GET OFF THE PLANE?" he yelled, not actually expecting an answer.

So he was surprised when he got one from behind, "I got off the plane."

He spun around to see Rachel and rushed towards her, sweeping her off her feet in the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared.

It wasn't long before Ross remembered everyone else. They were all across the alley, likely thinking about him and how depressed he'd be. He had to see them, he had to tell them what happened! He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her to Monica and Chandler's apartment.

"Ross," she said. "Go in and don't tell them I'm here, okay?"

He looked at her confused for a moment before laughing slightly and kissing her, "Got it."

She kissed him back, "I do love you."

"I know," he said, kissing her full on the mouth before opening the door.

"Ross!" Joey said excitedly. "Come to join us?"

"Not exactly," Ross said, smiling brightly.

"Why are you so happy?" Phoebe asked. "You lost Rachel."

"Pheebs!" Monica scolded. "You don't mention it this soon after!"

"Sorry," Phoebe said. "I mean, why are you so happy? Forget the Rachel part."

"Well," Ross said, opening the door wider to reveal Rachel.

"RACHEL!" the group rushed towards her, enveloping her in hugs and kisses and everything she needed.

"Why aren't you on your way to Paris?" Joey asked.

"It might have something to do with Ross here," Rachel smiled. "And Phoebe."

She pulled Phoebe off to the side and whispered, "Thank you. For bringing him to me," in her ear.

"We're glad you're back Rach," Monica smiled. "We were going to miss you like crazy."

"I don't know what I was thinking," Rachel said. "This is where I want to be. I don't want to leave. You guys are all my family and I don't know how I expected to live without you."

"We love you Rachel," Chandler said. "I'd hug you right now but I sort have a baby in my arms."

"Ooh, which is that? Jack or Erica?" Rachel asked excitedly. "You know what, it doesn't matter! Can I hold?"

"PLEASE!" Chandler said.

"You know what Rach," Ross said. "Now you'll be around to watch these two try to handle this."

"I'll always be around," Rachel said, kissing Ross quickly.

Ross knew that she was telling the truth. He knew that she wasn't leaving again and, if anything ever came up, he'd hold her tight and not let her walk away again. He'd lost her before and he wasn't planning to ever again.

He wanted to be with Rachel for the rest of his life and he was going to make sure she wanted the same.

"I am so in love with you," he whispered in her ear, only to receive the brightest smile and the warmest feeling he had ever gotten.

"I know," she said. "Because I am so in love with you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! It was short but sweet, I thought. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
